Element Of Love
by WhiteBirdAolen
Summary: Heartless or not... they only seek for their one and only. But who will find true love, and who will just be made use of? Rating: M. M/M action to be expected.
1. An Illusion Of Ice

It was a cold night at the organization's headquarters, and Zexion wasn't able to sleep. Even without researching something, he felt like he wouldn't be able to come to a rest. Over and over again, he flipped through the pages of a book, not knowing what exactly he was looking for.

It was then he felt a soft, cold sensation, making him jerk up into a sitting position. That hadn't been an illusion, he knew that. Then what had it been...?

"Still awake, Zexion?"

"Oh, it's you, Vexen..."

Zexion pushed his hair out of his face, just to have it fall back over his eyes once more. He had known that it might have been to blame on the scientist having come to his room, but he wouldn't have expected such a touchy approach.

Well, however, he was quite surprised as Vexen sat down next to him, a questioning expression on his face. Whatever Vexen was up to, he still hid it behind the usual scientific attitude. They weren't this different, actually. Both into research and such stuff. And both of them a genius.

Vexen suddenly leaned forward, nipping on Zexion's lower lip. That puzzled the slightly smaller male that much he was unable to do anything as Vexen pushed him down on the bed, shutting any possible protest up before it could leave Zexion's throat.

"M-Mmmph...!"

But bit by bit, Zexion's resistance faltered. It was as if fluid ice was slowly slithering down into his body, making him shudder and mew helplessly against the other's mouth. What was this strange sensation? Had the scientist given him something?

Only as their kiss broke, Zexion could get himself under control again, and with that, the sensation suddenly was gone. Had... had he just given himself an illusion? It couldn't be...!

"You look good when you are this much in disarray..."

"What do you want, Vexen?"

What he would have liked to sound firm and secure had come out in a this low voice Vexen first blinked and then started to _laugh_ at Zexion. That was something he really didn't like. Huffing, he turned away from Vexen, or at least as much as the other male allowed him to.

"Ah ah ah, you're staying right here..."

"Why should I ev- mmmph...!"

Once more, Vexen had taken over control and Zexion's mind with a firm, yet soft kiss, gently grabbing the shuddering male's wrists and pinning them above the other's head. The other hand, covered in a faint icy layer, sneaked into Zexion's garments and made the illusionist gasp.

Zexion was no stranger to the pleasurable sensations of someone stroking him. But what Zexion was doing to him was an **entirely** different world of pleasure. His body jerked without control, right into the teasing fingers which were so cold against his skin.

"There we go... you enjoy yourself, right?"

Vexen's voice had been barely above a whisper, coaxing and edging Zexion on. Zexion barely could understand any longer what was happening to him, the icy touches were confusing his mind into a dangerous state of lust. And still, he loved it.

Only as Vexen's hand brushed down to where most of his body's heat seemed to have fled to, a small sliver of reason came back to Zexion. He wanted to protest, but then, Vexen was already cupping him, and his mind had gone to the gutter once more.

"So very sensitive... you seem to have been lonely for a long time."

Vexen's voice had become deeper, more dreamy in a way, and certainly pleased. He was enjoying the knowledge his current subject was completely lost in this touches, and he would abuse that knowledge at his best.

Zexion gasped as almost as ice cold lips as the other's fingers trailed along his bared skin, again jerking helplessly in Vexen's grip. If he had been able to focus his mind, he would have fought the other off with an illusion. But how using his ability if Vexen was pushing all of his buttons this skilfully?

Whimpering, Zexion sunk into the sheets completely, gasping and breaking into a sweat as Vexen was teasing him almost to insanity. He tried to squirm away from the fingers, from those soft lips, from the ice dragging him down into a state of dangerous lust, making him all vulnerable and defenseless. But he had no other choice but to submit.

Vexen chuckled lowly, bemused, and Zexion needed a long time before he realized why the scientist was laughing like that. Ashamed of himself and his eager behavior, Zexion averted his eyes, blushing and feeling hot all over again.

"Good good... but ah, what a shame my sample is spilled all over you. Well, until next time, Zexion."

Vexen left a much too soft kiss on Zexion's lips, leaving the dazed male in a complete mess. Half stripped, Zexion couldn't get himself to move. The feeling of ice all over him was still mesmerizing him, and those kisses...

_'Or has it all just been an illusion? What... what is Vexen up to...?'_


	2. Fata Morgana

Zexion still staggered as he stumbled along the corridors, trying to get his mind to calm down. What had Vexen done to him? This cold feeling still clinging to him made him feel weak, and he didn't like that one bit. But there was little he could do at this very moment, than to find a way to warm up again.

It ended with him bumping into Axel, his body still cold and rigid with what Vexen had done to him. Whatever it had been. The fiery fighter patted his shoulder in an awkward manner, and only then, the words actually came to Zexion.

"Zexion? Hey, Zexion, what happened?"

It needed quite some time before the shuddering male actually looked up at those questioning green eyes, then broke out in tears all of a sudden. Confused, Axel shot a glance around, finding it safe to pet Zexion without being watched and ridiculed later on.

"I-It was Vexen..."

"What? What did Vexen do to you, Ze?"

Axel didn't get any answer, though, as the other still was clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Sighing lowly, he grumbled something incoherent to himself, before he stirred Zexion into his own room.

"Okay, Ze, calm down already. What happened? Did Vexen hurt you? Did he try anything funny?"

It was almost embarrassing to see an other member of Organization XIII sobbing like that, Zexion, on top of that, this rather cool and composed Nobody. Axel crossed his arms in front of his chest, then decided it might be better if he tried to comfort Zexion.

While they sat on Axel's bed, he began to really think about it. They shouldn't be able to display such feelings. They all were Nobodies, beings without heart, without feelings, incomplete and not supposed to exist. And yet, Zexion just was being caught in misery, a very strong emotion. How had that happened?

More and more, he was suspecting Vexen had found a way to inject feelings into their bodies, even if he couldn't quite understand what sense that would have. Axel, as all of the members of the Organization, of course was striving to be complete, a whole person, but if it promised so much trouble, he wasn't quite sure if it was worth it.

Then again, what did he know?

"Axel?"

Zexion's broken voice was muffled against his black clothes, making the red-head look down in wonder.

"Hm? Is something the matter still, Ze?"

To his surprise, he noticed a light blush on Zexion's face. Okay, it just became more and more confusing. What the Hell was happening to the other Nobody?

"Could... could you kiss me? I still feel cold..."

Cocking an eyebrow at that request, Axel then sighed lowly. Fine, if it would help the other to stop sobbing like he had lost something even more precious than a heart, then he would do it. Though he wasn't exactly sure how that should help the other.

He brushed Zexion's hair out of the way, before getting a grip on the other's chin and pressing his lips against the other's softly. The first contact sent a strange jolt of... _something_ down his spine. What had that been? Surely not an illusion, or so he thought. For such things, Zexion was too upset still.

Axel soon found he couldn't stop himself, pressing Zexion close to himself and deepening the kiss bit by bit. It felt much too... what? Good wasn't the right term for it, but Axel couldn't have cared less for such things. Finding out what he could do with his tongue was far more exciting.

Surprisingly, Zexion didn't do anything against it, not even anything helping this strange feeling. Axel had to pull back after a while, out of breath and strangely dazed. He hadn't even noticed they now were lying on their sides, staring at each other.

"So... uh..."

_'I really did it... I kissed Zexion...! But it felt nice, I suppose. So, nothing wrong there, right?'_

"Thank you, Axel."

A bit dumb-found, Axel let Zexion snuggle up to him, looking down at the strangely fragile Nobody. He never had seen that side on the other, but it had something oddly cute about it, too. He once more ran his hand down along Zexion's back, asking himself what exactly was the meaning of all of this.

They both went silent, while the red-head still patted Zexion's back. He somehow felt bad for the other, and at the same time still tried to figure out what just had passed between them. There definitely had been _something_, but that should be impossible, entirely impossible for Nobodies. And still...

"I feel tired..."

Sighing inwardly, Axel merely hugged Zexion closer still, trying to find a position comfortable for both of them. They ended up pretty tangled into each other, while the smaller Nobody slowly drifted asleep.

And all the while, Axel had the feeling the two of them were being watched...


	3. Cold Moon

Still smirking to himself, Vexen mused to himself as he walked along the corridors, feeling incredibly satisfied. Well, _feeling_? No, there was no such thing for a Nobody, for someone lacking a heart, but still, it was there, this strange little thing. And all from abusing Zexion for his own purpose, as it seemed.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of Saix, who was standing by the window, and as so often, staring up at the moon with this empty expression. A tiny, almost sad streak had come to the blue-haired male's face, yellow eyes never moving away from the source of the gentle light coming down on him.

Vexen always had found it curious how much Saix was influenced by the tides of moonlight, by the way his body would become invincible while he slashed through his enemies with never seen force. How could Saix's body endure the strain, without taking permanent damage in the course?

"What do you want here, Vexen?"

The scientist hadn't even realized Saix had seen him, but then, he merely smiled and stood beside Saix, looking up at the heart-shaped moon himself. Kingdom Hearts was coming closer to completion, but still was lacking the power to grant them what they so desperately longed for.

"I merely was enjoying the moon's light, like you, Saix."

The blue-haired male huffed lowly, then ignored the chilly Nobody in favor for the presence of the only light source in this dark world. Kingdom Hearts, the source of this one and only power they would need to become complete.

A black gloved hand rested on the cold glass, while Saix leaned closer to the glass, as if he wanted to go through it and outside, to bask in the silvery threads spilling over this harsh world, over this place which never was supposed to exist, and might vanish one day. Without a trace, and without warning.

"Say, Saix, what is it that you long for? I don't mean a heart, that we all strive for. No, I was wondering what makes you stare up at the moon all the time."

Vexen didn't receive any response, and failed to read anything on Saix's expression. It was close to impossible to find out whatever Saix was thinking, what he was truly yearning for. For a long time, not a word passed between them, before Vexen felt the yellow stare on him.

"I don't think that such a thing _matters_."

"Oh, you are mistaken, my friend, it would be interesting to find out."

"Then good luck with finding out."

With that, Saix had cut off the conversation, but Vexen had awaited that much. The Nobody dancing beneath the moon with lethal strength wouldn't have given him a clear answer in any respect, that much was for sure. Though, he indeed wondered what unsettled him about the blue-haired male. There was a sense of danger about Saix, and it increased by the second.

The scientist couldn't quite decide if he should back away or not. On the one hand, he didn't want to get into trouble with Saix, on the other hand, he _wanted_ to know what was so unbelievably fascinating about the moon. If it meant to be confronted with Saix' claymore, though, then he was pretty sure he didn't want to find out too soon.

Vexen tried to back away, but suddenly, Saix grabbed him and pinned him to the cold glass, making the scientist's breath hitch. Those unfeeling eyes bore into him, even making the Nobody 'feel' something like fear. Whatever had made Saix do that, Vexen was pretty sure that he was in trouble now. In neck-deep trouble indeed.

"You are too nosy for your own good, Vexen."

"Ah, do you really think so."

"I don't _think_ so. I _know_."

Should he start to worry about the outcome of this encounter now? Vexen tried to squirm away a bit, but Saix's grip was much too strong. Was the other already entering this dangerous state, triggered by the gentle embrace of the moon?

That would leave some bruises, Vexen was sure of that, and the thought didn't please him in the least. Struggling against Saix was pointless, though, and if he wanted to trigger even more trouble, then he just had to go on with this exercise. Swallowing thickly, the scientist tried to relax as much as possible, even if it was hard to do.

For what seemed to be an eternity, Saix fixated him with an intent glare, causing the chilly Nobody to shudder slightly. Those harshly staring eyes had something entirely animalistic about them, boring into Vexen's skull and making his head swim.

"You won't touch Zexion again. That has been the third time you did that, purposely, just to see any reactions."

No good, so Saix had known about it. Vexen knew there was no point in lying about it, in denying that he had done anything to Zexion. So he merely nodded and bowed his head, hoping that Saix would just let him go. It didn't happen yet, though, and as the moon's light intensified, Vexen's eyes flicked up into Saix' again – just in time to feel the other Nobody nudging closer to him.

The scientist's eyes widened as he felt the unusual closeness to the Nobody they called the _Devil Dancing in the Moon_, so strangely intimate and unsettling at the same time. Vexen tried to not breathe too deeply, as he somehow had the feeling to be confronted with a predator in a Nobody's disguise.

The contact of their lips was a faint brushing, nothing more than a most brief touch. Saix' expression didn't waver one moment, and as soon as they had touched, they separated again.

"Don't you dare to tell anything."

As if Vexen ever would have dared to defy Saix...


	4. Dewy Petals

Demyx stretched in content, knowing fully well he could spend a day of laziness and without doing anything but to play on his sitar. That was better than to have to put up with fighting and running errands and all of that stuff, so he took his time to enjoy the peace while it still lasted.

"Why, hello there, Demyx."

He flinched, causing a disharmonious clash of tones, before looking up at the ever present smile of Marluxia, the _Graceful Assassin_, looming over him and having bowed down enough for the long pink hair to tickle along Demyx' face.

"Don't scare me like that, I was just having a good time."

"I see."

Marluxia chuckled quietly, his hands resting on Demyx' shoulders and slowly scooting down. Confused, the Nobody known as _Melodious Nocturne_ glanced up at the silent assassin, how he bowed further down until his lips were pressed against Demyx' ear.

A shudder went down the sitar player's spine, and his first reaction would almost have led to him pushing off the other Nobody. But then again, he didn't want to move too much, and most importantly too fast. After all, it was his lazy day, and he wouldn't allow Marluxia to ruin it.

"What do you want, Marluxia?"

"Nothing special. I was thinking about how our powers would mix, and I must say, the thought appeals to me."

Completely confused by such a revelation, Demyx stayed unmoving, while the assassin toyed with the zipper of Demyx' wide cloak, making it jingle slightly. What on Earth had gotten into Marluxia that he was acting like that?

"Just imagine it. A rose, how wonderful it is when dew kissed it, and left its essence behind on the fragile red beauty..."

Demyx tried to protest against Marluxia's approach, but found himself unable to push away the assassin. That gave the pink-haired male all the freedom he needed to stroke down along Demyx' body, which, despite the laziness the other was displaying, felt temptingly strong and yet so soft.

Again, the black gloved hands moved up, to grip the zipper and pull it down just a tad. The teasing glimpses Marluxia caught on Demyx' body were tempting on their own, but he didn't go on. Not yet, at least. There was so much of this delicious Nobody yet to explore, and he would enjoy himself greatly.

"Are you nervous, Demyx?"

"Why should I be nervous?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you feel... _tensed up_?"

Demyx swallowed and tried to keep his composure, but bit by bit failed to defy Marluxia any longer. He closed his eyes, taking a shuddering and deep breath as he tried to push away the strange heat he felt pooling in his stomach. Whatever the other was doing there, it was unfair and he _didn't_ want it.

Though, the moment this thought had formed in his head, Marluxia had dipped one hand beneath the slightly opened cloak, stroking down along the inviting chest slightly bared for him. Demyx bit his lower lip to keep in a mewing sound, not wanting to make the other Nobody go on – and at the same time wishing everything would happen now and immediately.

"You are so tense, Demyx. You need to relax some more..."

A soft, flowery smell wavered into the sitar player's nose, making him shudder once more. Marluxia was playing with him, of that he was sure, and yet he was powerless before the assassin's acts. The pink-haired male knew what to do, which buttons to push to make the usually so elusive Nobody fall under his spell.

"S-Stop it, Marluxia..."

"Why? You are starting to relax again, so I definitely should go on."

Inwardly, Demyx was cursing Marluxia to high Heavens, while a tiny part inside of his mind whimpered for the assassin to go on. Whatever it was that was making his body run hot, tense and at the same time relaxed, he wanted more of it. _Much more_.

"Tell me what you want, Demyx."

Grunting unwillingly, Demyx moved up against the hand caressing his torso, making Marluxia chuckle gently. That was exactly what the _Graceful Assassin_ had wanted to happen. He had made Demyx obedient, even if there still was slight resistance. Nothing to be bothered about too much, though.

"Voice what you wish for..."

What had Marluxia said before? Something about a rose and dew having kissed it, or something like that. Demyx, caught in a strange swirl of confusion, tried to clear his mind again, but had to realize it was close to impossible. Marluxia had enveloped his mind into the flowery scent too much to allow any thorough thinking.

_'I... I want it to happen. But what did Marluxia do anyway? What the Hell is he even planning?'_

It surprised Demyx he could even think any longer. The scent, even if light, had a numbing effect on both his body and mind, making him wish that he could have focused better. Maybe to distract Marluxia with a water copy of himself, to escape to somewhere he would be uninhibited. Or something like that...

Though, the longer Marluxia stroke along his body, the more something seemed to stir inside of him. It began softly, and then grew into something almost violent. What _was_ this thing making him wish to get even closer to the pink-haired male? That was so against his nature, so wrong and... damn, it felt good...

Demyx relaxed even more beneath Marluxia's hands, though one place was everything else but relaxed. It was tense, and begging for attention, which the assassin granted with a low chuckle. One hand came up to gently muffle Demyx' protest and gasps, while the other dove deeply beneath the cloak to take care of the quite _impressive_ problem bothering the shuddering Nobody.

Only hesitantly, Demyx' arms came up to wind around Marluxia's neck, keeping the assassin close. That anyone ever would be able to distract him from his sitar like that never would have occurred to Demyx, never would have been regarded as possible. And still, the softly chuckling Nobody had done so with what seemed to be ease.

With another deep groan, finally feeling the tension subside and the heat spill over his abdomen, Demyx relaxed again, panting still while Marluxia slowly pulled back his hand. That the other had taken off his glove hadn't occurred to Demyx, and only now was revealed to the still panting male. Slightly ashamed, he didn't say anything, while Marluxia cleaned himself and then zipped up Demyx' cloak again.

"I think... we match perfectly, Demyx."

Marluxia's teasing tone had something bemused as well as longing in it, which confused and somehow disgusted Demyx. He had been bluntly abused, and just wanted to forget about it. Though, as the assassin had left his side, he asked himself if it would ever be the same again to watch Marluxia touching the shaft of his scythe...


	5. Flowery Breeze

The outcome of this encounter with Demyx had been most satisfying indeed. The _Graceful Assassin_ still was smiling to himself as he glanced up at the hear-shaped moon, sighing gently to himself. Demyx had been an easy case, though he did crave for a bit more challenge. Maybe Xaldin was willing to have a little fight with him?

The _Whirlwind Lancer_ was easily to be found, having been talking with Luxord. Marluxia waited until they noticed him (okay, he might have helped with a bit of flower scent), then smiled all innocently at the coldly staring Nobody.

"Say, Xaldin, what about a little fight? I want to find out if you can control your lances well enough to be better than me."

A fight between members of the Organization was something most unusually, therefore the remaining 11 gathered in a room remembering of an amphitheater, albeit the ranks were rather tiny. The two Nobodies paced around each other, not paying any attention at their watchers, which they might should have.

Zexion had recovered by now, but was still sitting close to Axel, who looked just the tiniest bit annoyed by that. Saix kept an eye on Vexen, which the scientist accepted reluctantly. Demyx didn't really look at what was happening, he once more was more bothered about his sitar. Though he did glance up at Marluxia now and then. This strange assault just half an hour before hadn't been forgiven yet.

Xaldin had summoned two of his six lances, while Marluxia had readied his scythe. It was almost like watching two Samurai Nobodies, while they waited patiently for the right moment to strike. Marluxia, with this ever self-confident smirk, and Xaldin with the stoic calmness about him. Whatever the assassin was aiming for there, it seemed to be an already decided battle.

Without warning, they both began, dashing forwards and meeting with a loud clanging noise of their weapons. Even if Xaldin could move more freely with his lances, Marluxia kept a good stance, not allowing the other Nobody much movement there. He was keeping Xaldin in a rather limited position, which surprised the other Nobodies.

Deciding it was a waste to just use two of six lances, Xaldin jumped back to get himself all of his lances, proving why he was called the _Whirlwind Lancer_. The impact of the Nobody's wind powers were breaking Marluxia's assault, and allowed him to fight back more effectively.

Though, the assassin hadn't been just waiting for this to happen. Thorny vines were breaking free from the ground, grabbing for Xaldin's ankles. He had to first take care of the thick vines, before he could focus on Marluxia, and that put Xaldin, once more, in a bit of a complicated situation.

Luxord was watching with quite some interest how the _Graceful Assassin_ was moving and keeping Xaldin in check. Mindlessly flipping through his card deck, he pondered which of the two Nobodies would be victorious in such a fight. Two different fighting styles clashing, that always proved to be an interesting game.

_'I want to see if Xaldin plays his cards right, and uses the joker in time. Marluxia already seems to have played his, but I don't put it past him that this sneaky assassin has some extra aces up his sleeve...'_

There were reasons for Marluxia being the assassin of the Organization, therefore Luxord tried to pin-point what exactly was the pink-haired Nobody's strategy. What would be the ace of his fighting style, what the less valuable cards? And, most importantly, was Marluxia playing fair, or was he being a sneaky card sharper?

"What do you think, Luxord?"

Vexen had bowed forward, a tell-tale smirk on his face and definite interest in his voice. The two of them got along pretty well, especially in such situations of analysis. It appealed to the scientist how Luxord could find out the weakness of an opponent by making it all a game of fortune.

"I think that Marluxia is a damned card sharper, and that he will ask something of Xaldin as soon as he has won."

"That was my thought exactly. Well, not in the same words, but _quite_ similar."

Their attention went back to the fighting Nobodies, seeing that Xaldin had taken his 'revenge' and now was assaulting Marluxia with all of his force, putting the assassin in a tight spot. The _Whirlwind Lancer_ was moving fast and with precision, showing off a secure demeanor and this dedication to fighting rarely to be seen in such intensity.

Marluxia was panting, trying to focus better, but failing to do so. He wondered if he had chosen a challenge too big for him, but pushed aside this thought again. He was the _Graceful Assassin_, controlling flowers at his will, and he would surely not surrender to Xaldin, not without putting up a fight worth the _Whirlwind Lancer_.

Still, he was powerless as Xaldin unleashed the full force of his winds, throwing Marluxia back against a wall and sending the assassin's breath out of his body in a rush. Gasping and coughing, the pink-haired male cowered on the ground, trying to recover from this last blast. Fine, so then he had underestimated Xaldin. At least he now knew better how strong the other was.

"Are you finished with your meddling?"

Marluxia smirked, slowly rising in this typical graceful manner he always showed off whenever he didn't want to admit defeat or anything alike. He hadn't seen his interruption of Luxord's and Xaldin's conversation as 'meddling', rather as polite question for a fight.

"I am finished with my challenge for you, Xaldin, not my meddling. Though, I _do_ ask myself if you want to claim something like a price now."

Cocking an eyebrow, Xaldin then huffed in what sounded like annoyance. He actually had planned on just letting Marluxia be, but if the assassin insisted on it, he would demand something from the other. Though, demanding? No, it would be something entirely else...

"We will meet again later, Marluxia. Don't you dare to run from it."

Chuckling, the _Graceful Assassin_ assured that he would never even think about backing away from his words, before watching how Xaldin and Luxord began talking again, almost as if nothing had happened. Xaldin in the usual manner, with crossed arms and this stoic expression, while Luxord had quite the content expression. Whatever was passing between the Nobodies made Marluxia feel slightly jealous.

About an hour later, when the assassin still was recovering in his room, Xaldin entered without even knocking first. Marluxia had stripped down the upper part of his cloak, flinching as the other Nobody suddenly was looming over him.

"Why, Xaldin, are you here to claim your prize?"

"Don't you _dare_ to fuck with me."

Xaldin had bowed close, obviously angry. It made Marluxia feel uncomfortable, and hid cocky attitude melted right then and there. He had annoyed Xaldin a tad too much, and that could still prove to be a fatal mistake.

"If you try to get me to do anything because _you_ want it, then I have something for you, Marluxia. Keep away from me, and don't bother me again with your so-called challenges."

Without casting an second look at the rather shocked Nobody, Xaldin left the room, making Marluxia wonder what that had been.

_'I just suggested something... persistently. I guess that's not the right way with Xaldin. I might need to try something more straightforward.'_


End file.
